


Finally I...

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, blue its not naive, dust has some sanity left! (not really), i think but probably no, im sorry this is all in lowercase it's just the tags im lazy, ink and dream appearances, not sure abt where is this going, papyrus doesn't like dust, papyrus is pissed, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have some ideas.More dustberry it's needed.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 13





	Finally I...

Soon, I hope <3


End file.
